leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Meloetta (Pokémon)
|} Meloetta (Japanese: メロエッタ Meloetta) is a dual-type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation V. While it is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon, it has a second Forme activated by using the move in battle. Its original Forme, Aria Forme, will then become the -type Pirouette Forme. Meloetta was leaked on a poster of the fifteenth Pokémon movie, Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, on February 26, 2012, and it was officially revealed by Oha Suta on March 1, 2012. Biology Meloetta seems to be a femininely anthropomorphic figure with -style streaks in its hair, s (crotchets) (♩) for its arms and hands and pupil-less eyes resembling s (semibreves). It has a jewel on its forehead and a black headpiece that seems to be shaped like a which doubles as an attached microphone such as one often used by singers. Its ovular head seems to be ⅓ its body's height and about half its height in width. In its Aria Forme, it has light blue eyes and flowing, wavy hair with light-blue ovals that resemble whole notes. In its Pirouette Forme, it has that seems to be stylized in a high bun and red eyes. In either Forme, its midriff and eyes match its hair. It is a genderless species. According to artists in Unova, Meloetta's beautiful music and dance inspired many works of art, music, and songs. This made the Pokémon popular among both musicians and dancers. Meloetta is able to change forms when it uses the move , which changes its form from Aria Forme to its Pirouette Forme, or vice versa. In its Aria Forme, Meloetta can sing beautiful songs. While in its Pirouette Forme, Meloetta can perform graceful dances. In its Aria Forme, it is a dual-type -type Pokémon; in its Pirouette Forme, it is a dual-type -type Pokémon. It reverts to Aria Forme when switched out or when the battle ends. Like many other Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, Meloetta is capable of becoming invisible. In the anime Major appearances Meloetta (anime) Meloetta debuted in An Epic Defense Force!. Later, in All for the Love of Meloetta!, it appeared in front of Cynthia's car, having been attacked by . It then followed , , , and Cynthia to Undella Town. In Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!, it openly revealed itself and even sung to the group after becoming very comfortable around Ash and his friends. By Meloetta and the Undersea Temple!, Meloetta had become comfortable enough to challenge to a battle; however, the was interrupted by Ridley, who mistakenly believed Ash was attacking it. and Team Rocket later forced Meloetta to surrender after threatening Ash and . Its final appearance was in Unova's Survival Crisis!, where it decided to go home with Ridley after the crisis with Team Rocket was resolved. Minor appearances A Meloetta appeared in its Aria Forme in the opening sequence of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Meloetta made its debut in With a Little Help from My Friends, where it was attracted to the flute music made by . After sneaking aboard the Battle Subway train, Meloetta found its way to Café Sonata, only to be attacked by a group of wild . After finding out what happened, protected Meloetta while Bianca decided to take a guitar and play with Meloetta in place of the that was injured in the chaos. With her skills in music, Bianca helped Meloetta remember the Relic Song that it had long since forgotten. Meloetta uses the attack to transform into its Pirouette Forme and defeat the wild Vullaby group. Afterward, it said its goodbyes to White and Bianca and left. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Meloetta appeared in PMBW29 of . In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Meloetta in its Aria Forme appears as a Poké Ball summon in the 3DS and Wii U versions of the game. In the games, it uses , taking the form of orbs that bounce around the stage and reflect off of terrain. It will appear only after playing for at least eight hours. Trophy information NA: A Normal/Psychic-type Pokémon, Meloetta can change its Forme by using Relic Song. In Smash Bros., Meloetta appears in its Aria Forme, using an attack called Echoed Voice to send waves of sound bouncing around the stage. The more walls and platforms, the harder this is to avoid. '' '''PAL': This Normal- and Psychic-type Pokémon has the ability to change Forme mid-battle by using Relic Song. Appearing this game in its Aria Forme, it uses Echoed Voice to send echoes shooting up and down the stage, reflecting off walls and platforms. The more obstacles there are on a stage, the harder it is to avoid! '' Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Meloetta returns as a Pokémon summoned from the Poké Ball, retaining its behavior from the previous game. It attacks by singing notes that hurt opponents if they are touched by them. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Eastern Savanna , Automatically recruited after clearing the main story}} |area=Melodious Woodland: A Lively Concert (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 6}} |area=Event: ''Take on Escalation Battles (Aria Forme) Event: Meloetta Appears (Pirouette Forme)}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Waltzing Glade (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 21: Stage 13 (As a ) (Aria Forme only)}} |} |} In events |Cinema Meloetta|Japanese|Japan and Taiwan|15|July 1 to October 5, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Cinema Meloetta}} |Cinema Meloetta|Korean|South Korea|15|December 19, 2012 to February 28, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Cinema Meloetta}} |Spring 2013 Meloetta|English|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|50|February 23 to April 19, 2013|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Spring 2013 Meloetta}} |Spring 2013 Meloetta|French|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|50|February 23 to April 19, 2013|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Spring 2013 Meloetta}} |Spring 2013 Meloetta|German|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|50|February 23 to April 19, 2013|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Spring 2013 Meloetta}} |Spring 2013 Meloetta|Italian|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|50|February 23 to April 19, 2013|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Spring 2013 Meloetta}} |Spring 2013 Meloetta|Spanish|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|50|February 23 to April 19, 2013|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Spring 2013 Meloetta}} |Pokémon 20th Anniversary Meloetta|American region|Online|100|December 1 to 24, 2016|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Meloetta}} |Pokémon 20th Anniversary Meloetta|PAL region|Online|100|December 1 to 24, 2016|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Meloetta}} |Full Force Meloetta|Japanese region|Online|15|December 1, 2017 to April 30, 2018 |link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Meloetta}} |2018 World Championships Meloetta|All|United States|50|August 24 to 26, 2018|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#2018 World Championships Meloetta}} |} Held items Base stats Aria Forme Pirouette Forme Type effectiveness Aria Forme Pirouette Forme Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By s |Celebrate|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Relic Song|Normal|Special|75|100|10||'}} Side game data |- |} Evolution |sprite2=648Meloetta-Pirouette |type2-2=Fighting |forme2=Pirouette Forme |loc2= }} Sprites Trivia * Pirouette Forme Meloetta is the lightest Pokémon. * Meloetta was leaked on a poster for ''Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice during the release of . * Meloetta is the only Mythical Pokémon to not have a starring role in a , excluding if it is considered one. * The effort value yields of each of Meloetta's Formes—1 Special Attack, 1 Special Defense, and 1 Speed in Aria Forme and 1 Attack, 1 Defense, and 1 Speed in Pirouette Forme—are both unique. ** Meloetta is also the only Pokémon to have more than one unique effort value yield. * Meloetta is programmed to always hold a Star Piece when encountered in the wild in . However, Meloetta cannot be found in the wild in those games. Origin Meloetta may be based on a , a goddess in with the ability to inspire artistic creation. Meloetta may also be seen as a personification of music since its design has multiple references to : its headpiece resembles a stylized , its fingerless hands and slim arms are shaped after s, and its hair resembles with . Meloetta's Aria Forme resembles a typical singer, with the black headpiece acting like a headset microphone. Meloetta's Pirouette Forme resembles a ballerina wearing a tutu and its "hair" curled up in a bun. This Forme also has elements of Spanish dancers. The guitarist who teaches Meloetta in the Generation V games mentions that it lost its red shoes at the same time that sorrow darkened the world and it lost the song it had danced to. This may be a reference to the fairytale . Name origin Meloetta may be a combination of and (a type of movement in ballet). Etta is also a common feminine Italian suffix meaning little and may refer to Meloetta's feminine appearance and diminutive size. Etta could also have derived from the famous jazz singer . is a term now used almost exclusively to describe a self-contained piece for one voice usually with , and is commonly used in . A (French for to whirl) is a controlled turn on one leg, starting with one or both legs in plié and rising onto demi-pointe (usually for men) or pointe (usually for women). In other languages Related articles * Meloetta (anime) * Meloetta (Gates to Infinity) External links |} Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Promotion-only Pokémon de:Meloetta es:Meloetta fr:Meloetta it:Meloetta ja:メロエッタ zh:美洛耶塔